Baby, Let the Stars Play
by D o k o m a i t s u
Summary: [SasuSaku][Implied Rape & Abuse] Catch me baby if you care, ‘cause I’m falling, and there’s nothing you can do about it.


Summary: Catch me baby if you care, 'cause I'm falling, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**

* * *

**

**Baby, Let the Stars Play**

* * *

_Do you care baby? 'cause I'm falling, and there's nothing you can do about it._

_Do you care baby? That you're an addiction, a drug._

* * *

Lazily sprawled out across the bed, pen in her disgustingly neon green painted nailed fingers, a small diary in front of her. 

Flimsy red dress, clung around her body. Black tights clung tightly against her defined legs. Kicking her feet around, her toes wiggled with the same disgusting neon green on her nails.

Sickly pale pink tresses flew viciously with the strong gale. Pages of the diary started flipping back and forth violently. Seductive jade eyes blinked flirtatiously, thick, long lashes swept up and down with each blink, staring at the diary.

Unnervingly, the pages of the diary were blank.

She just kept staring at those pages, a dazed look on her face as she stared at the pages flipping back and forth, her eyes occasionally drifting to the photo frame by her bed side table, and to the dark figure at the corner of the room.

The door occasionally slammed shut, because of the strong vacuum created in the room, and the dark figure would reach out occasionally to re-open the door, because it kept occasionally slamming shut.

And occasionally, the strong wind would stop, and the pages of the diary would fall limp against the other pages that were already dead. She would then, occasionally, make a noise, and in return, the dark figure makes a nasty remark about her.

* * *

_Oh baby, the silence is killing me. _

_Oh baby, keep me alive, entertained._

* * *

Two people, two lovers, two divided by the great dividing range. That is, the dividing range of emotion. Emotion being the divider between two people, and two people being the creators of the divider. 

And the two people are Sakura, and Sasuke.

Both incarcerated for creating the great dividing range.

And the verdict? Sasuke's guilty. Sakura's condemned.

* * *

_Baby, do you really care? Go cry._

_'Cause baby i care for you, yeah._

* * *

During the night, she would wake up crying from a nightmare, and he would do nothing, but tell her to shutup and go back to sleep. She would shutup, and face away from him, silently crying herself back to sleep. 

During the weekends, she would ask him to go out with her to the garden for a walk, since it unimaginably huge. He would tell her to go away, because he needed some 'private' time, which was, wallowing in the silence doing nothing. She would go walk in the garden by herself, and sit under the Sakura tree, facing the pond.

And when he comes back from mission, she would greet him, and he would reply by telling her to shutup and go away. She would shutup and go away, and would sit in the dining room till he yelled at her to come and treat to his wounds.

* * *

_Oh baby, do you really care?_

_Baby, do you see the pain I live in?_

* * *

So, during those days when they were together, in the bedroom, in the silence, with the wind gushing violently, and the door slamming shut and open, she appreciated the silence, the senselessness of doing nothing, and the comfort of his presence. 

His gloomy atmosphere around him radiated with a force that said 'don't come near me, or suffer.' And his dark eyes that just told you to keep your distance, and his stiff and awkward posture that spoke of power, authority, and significance.

So what role does she play?

She plays the role of the common prostitute, except that she holds the Uchiha name, and wears the Uchiha ring.

She plays the role of the clean maid that never receives any gratitude in return for her hard work.

She plays the role of the house keeper, taking care of the house when he's away from days, weeks, and even months, and never receives any thanks.

She plays the role of the house bound wife that has never been allowed outside the compounds since she had gotten married.

She plays the role of the kitchen bound chef that spends hours preparing the feast that would only serve one person, as she never was allowed to touch the food she made for him.

She plays the role of the slave that gets abused, because she can never get pregnant.

Sakura, who is the image of torture, plays the role of many things. But one role that she hates is being his **wife**.

* * *

_Would you notice if I cut?_

_Or if I decided to jump you?_

_Baby, yeah_

* * *

"Her heart is breaking, don't let it break anymore." His best friend advises him. "Because when it's all gone, your baby ain't gonna be here anymore. She ain't gonna be anywhere anymore." He reminds him. "So while your baby's still here, keep her, treasure her, treat her well. Your baby needs you the most, so don't abandon her at her time of need." And with that, he leaves him alone. 

Naruto. He can be defined as: Sasuke's best friend, Sakura's only hope, Hinata's fiancé, Future hokage, The fox boy, Idiot, Kyuubi, and the list goes on.

Sasuke never listens to Naruto, because he thinks that Naruto is born an idiot, and will always remain an idiot. So Sasuke just continues walking in the training grounds, by the river side, where he, Naruto and Sakura used to train when they were 12.

Clouds started darkening over Konoha, and silently, Sakura looks outside the window and continues preparing dinner for Sasuke. The rain starts pouring, and at that moment, the front door opened, and he came in.

He continued walking in, and found something wasn't right. There was no greeting for him. No 'hello' or 'how was your day'. Simply silence, and the sound of frying from the kitchen greeted him. He walked towards the kitchen, and looked inside, finding her standing there, fish beginning to burn.

He screamed at her, calling her stupid and shouting a string of swear words at her. She didn't wince, nor did she flinch. He ran towards the stove, and turned off the fire. She just stood there, looking at the rain through the window, through the house, through the jail that she was stuck in.

* * *

_Oh baby, no more pain please._

_'Cause baby, baby, i love you darling._

* * *

He slapped her, her head turning, but her eyes still focused on the rain. A large red hand imprint remained on her face, and he frowned at her. "Move" he says. She does nothing. "Move you useless, pathetic excuse of a woman!" She still wouldn't move. He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her into the bathroom, and locked her in there, and screamed at her to get her act together, and he'll let her out the next day. 

He then returned to the kitchen, and ate his burnt fish, soup and rice, while she silently wept in the bathroom. He walked to the bedroom after dinner, and she would turn on the shower in the bathroom. He dressed out of his clothes, and went to bed. And she sat under the cold pelts of water under the shower.

* * *

_Oh baby, I'm living in pain._

_Oh baby, please take me out._

* * *

The next morning, he would wake up, and prepare breakfast for himself. But he stopped halfway down the stairs, and he felt something wasn't right. He ran back towards the bathroom, and unlocked the door as quickly as he can, swearing. He opened the door, he finds her half conscious under the shower of cold water. He runs to turn off the tap, and shouts at her, screaming at how stupid she is, and what a fool she has become. 

She would stare at the floor, as he dragged her out of the shower and into the bedroom, removing her wet clothes, leaving her naked and suffering from the cold of the strong gusts of wind. He would quickly put on her undergarments for her, and drag one of his large t-shirts over her, and leave her on the bed. He then would scream at her, scolding her not to waste water like that, and what an idiot she has become, and a disgrace to the clan she has become. He would then tell her to reply him, but she simply lies there, like she's dead.

Sasuke then felt something wasn't right. He reached for her, and the moment he touched her skin, he realised how cold, and how bony she is. And when he touched her, he realised she flinched away from him. He turned her face around to face him, and would find her dull jade eyes staring back at him.

He then realises what he's done.

"Who did this to you." He asks her gently, sorrow and pain evident in his eyes.

"You." She barely whispers back, her pale lips moving slightly with her word that she said.

"Why didn't you stop me? How long have I been doing this?!" He cries.

"I didn't want to. I thought that if I just kept quiet, you would stop, and that I could believe that there was hope for us. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe hoping for something more than acknowledgement was a foolish dream. I spent five years Sasuke. Five years dreaming for a something stupid, that I thought would come true." She huskily speaks.

And he would hold her close to his body, trying to keep her forever freezing body warm, her battered soul intact, and her heart beating with his. She would then let the tears fall, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his chest.

Sasuke then realises, that he had missed out on five years of what could have been building their relationship, but instead, he spent five years destroying his relationship, and killing off his loves heart.

* * *

_Baby, this cycle ain't never gonna end._

_'Cause baby, you were made to create pain_

Fin

* * *

R&R yeah. The stuff in italics aren't a song, I made it up myself. 


End file.
